How Would He
by xxCallMeAmyxx
Summary: How would Ron respond to what's going on with Hermione? READ THE A/N IN THE FIRST CHAPTER.
1. Not Edited

**For Alchemy class. The assignment was to write straight _with no backspace._ I realise the below is VERY typo-ey. If you want the good version, go to chapter 2**

* * *

Hermione lowered her head into the bucket and threw up again.

"Oy, 'Mione. What's the matter with you?" Hermione glared at her husband. What was wrong with her? Nothing was wrong with her! She was just s little sick. she knew this and told her husband so. "I didn't mean to offense you!" he denfwsed his words. "I was just wondering why you were so scick."

"I din't know." Hermione snapped back. But in the back of her head a voice was reminding er that she did know. /It still hasn't come yet.../

Hermione wasn't completely sure how to use a pregnancy tester am she didn't jnow who to asl. Had she reavher a poitn wherw she xoypd'g ask her morher for help with these rhese or not? She could aak Giny, were they that xloae? She understood thatbyoy had to pee on the stick, bjr it felt akqqrs. She wasn't sure id you were suppoaed to do somethinf elwe. Besides, did she really nedd the twet? Se should of ha her peripd three weeks prior, she felt sick and she rvem felt heavoat. Unable to hols in her pee any longer, Hrtmionr pissed and, thinking wuickly, stuck the stik under her. She looked at thw stivk for a while begore if glowed red.

Hermione Weasley was pefanent.

/Hiw wouod Ron respobd?/

Tw question hauted Herionr for the next five weeks. And then it startee to show.

She knew it after Ginny commrtdd on it whn they were reading in Ginny's office. Hermione hadn't told anybody yet- after all her husband should be rhe firsr to know, roght? But rhen Ginny said that hermione looked liken she pur on a few pounds and Hermione xouldn't hold t antmoe.

"I'm preganant!" she saos, spur pf the moment. Ginny's mourh hung open for a second before she rrcoverimf ans sayinf,

"Thay's greqt! Hoe did Rpn respond?" Jermione hesatated before answrrinf.

"Great! He's really excitee!" Hemrione but on a happy face whoke Gibny told her all qbout being pregqnent and yhe pros amd cons and Hermione made Ginmy promise not to tell anybody but thw question was already lingerinf in he mind.

How /wouls/ Ron rewpond?


	2. Edited

Hermione lowered her head into the bucket and threw up again.

"Oy, 'Mione. What's the matter with you?" Hermione glared at her husband. What was wrong with her? Nothing was wrong with her! She was just a little sick. she knew this and told her husband so. "I didn't mean to offend you!" he defended his words. "I was just wondering why you were so sick."

"I don't know," Hermione snapped back. But in the back of her head a voice was reminding her that she did know. /It still hasn't come yet.../

-_~

Hermione wasn't completely sure how to use a pregnancy test and she didn't know who to ask. Had she reached an age where she couldn't ask her mother for help with these things or not? She could ask Ginny, were they that close? She understood that you had to pee on the stick, but it felt awkward. She wasn't sure if you were supposed to do something else. Besides, did she really need the test? She should of had her period three weeks prior, she felt sick and she even felt heavier. Unable to hold in her pee any longer, Hermione pissed and, thinking quickly, stuck the stick under her. She looked at the stick for a while before it glowed red.

Hermione Weasley was pregnant.

-_~

/How would Ron respond?/

The question haunted Hermione for the next five weeks. And then it started to show.

She knew it after Ginny commented on it when they were reading in Ginny's office. Hermione hadn't told anybody yet- after all, her husband should be the first to know, right? But then Ginny said that Hermione looked like she put on a few pounds and Hermione couldn't hold it anymore.

"I'm pregnant!" she said, spur of the moment. Ginny's mouth hung open for a second before she recovered and said,

"That's great! How did Ron respond?" Hermione hesitated before answering.

"Great! He's really excited!" Hermione put on a happy face while Ginny told Hermione all about being pregnant and pros and cons and Hermione made Ginny promise not to tell anybody but the question was already lingering in her mind.

How /would/ Ron respond?


End file.
